Those Weasley Girls
by DiscoUnicorn
Summary: Teddy thinks every Weasle girl has her own type of beauty, and a few of them thinks he is the one.


_**I don't own anything related to HP. Read and Review. I value your opinions. **_

It wasn't a trick of the trade, or the fact that he was the only guy not truly of their bloodline but had spent as much time with them as their siblings, that kept every guy at Hogwarts asking Theodore Lupin how the heck he managed to be around such beautiful girls and not want them all. Teddy ignored most questions like those and dwelled on the idea that maybe Sheila Freeman would give him a chance. Sheila was a girl the color of caramel with hair as dark as night and eyes a brilliant shade of honey. She completely ignored him the entire year he tried to get her attention, so Teddy set out on better things. First, he had never been kissed before, and he was eighteen years old. He was standing on platform ¾ and wondering if he would be innocent forever when Victoire walked over to him and covered his lips with hers. This took him completely by shock and had him reeling even after the kiss was done. She gave him a large smile and danced onto the train. He later found out that she had done it to make her ex boyfriend jealous.

Teddy associated the Weasley women pretty much with the color of their hair. Victoire was of average height with brilliantly white-blond hair that shimmered with its own light and pale blue eyes. She had pouty lips set in a porcelain face that could easily distract a man, except Theodore Lupin. The first time he actually noticed Victoire's beauty was when she kissed him. He had always thought she was cold, controlling, and conceited. Sadly, he found out that he had thought correctly.

Molly and Lucy were the Weasley girls that should have been twins. They both had black hair and brown eyes that they'd inherited from their mother. The two of them were as about as interesting as watching potions brew. Molly loved books, books, and demeaning whoever stumbled across her. Lucy loved books, social statuses, and sex. Lucy was the first of the Weasley girls to proposition him. Sadly, Teddy was nineteen and didn't quite understand it all until a week later, when Lucy had already chosen a new boyfriend.

Dominique seemed to be the bane of her mother's existence. Where Victoire was beautiful, Dominique was plain. She had pallid skin with visible freckles on her cheeks and strawberry blond hair. Her hair was flat and did nothing for the fact that Dominique was short and chubby. Dominique was a miserable woman and married the first man that dated her. He abandoned her two years and a son later. Teddy felt awkward whenever he saw her.

There was a five year difference between Teddy and Dominique, and the one Weasley woman Teddy would even allow himself to dream about was seven years younger than him and more confident in herself than Victoire. This woman was more Weasley than any of the women Teddy could picture. Roxanne Weasley was the main of two women that tormented him. She had long auburn colored hair that held thick, soft curls. Her eyes were hazel, like her father's, and shimmered whenever she spoke of something she cared about. Roxanne had full, pink lips and a height that was only two inches shy of six feet; her cinnamon colored skin was flawless. She greeted everyone she saw and tried to help as many people as possible. She worked in the muggle world on the weekends at a house that fed homeless people. She even bought things for the children that frequented the place. Roxanne dressed as if her fashion sense was trapped between ancient Greece and the late 19th century. Her hair was almost always pulled away from her face and pinned up. She had even, white teeth and a bright personality. Often, Teddy thought that she reminded him of when she was a teenager, but she was near twenty-five years old and trying to focus on building her own company and finding someone to rule it with her.

Teddy thought he could be that guy. He could. He knew how to handle Roxanne when she was happy and how to comfort her when she was sad. He had even come to understand how to help calm her when her temper was raging. Yes, of all the Weasley girls, Roxanne had to be the one that he wanted most. Plus, his grandmother had once said that Roxie reminded her of his mother. Teddy felt somewhat like a pervert. He had wanted Roxanne since she was fifteen. He had her when she was seventeen. He never allowed himself to think about that moment, but he liked to remember how she had looked at him as if he was the only thing alive.

Rose Weasley was the second most beautiful girl Teddy had ever seen, and he had seen a lot of women. Although she had plain brown hair and somewhat thin lips, Rose's bone structure was perfect. Where Victoire could have been the renowned Venus, Rose would be the girl with the earring. She was beautiful, patient, intelligent, and kind. She rivaled Roxanne on almost every level but came up short when it came to personality. Rose was hot tempered and didn't think that being in the muggle world was important, which was somewhat ironic, considering that her mother was muggle-born.

The smallest of the bunch was Lily Potter. Lily was almost guaranteed to be born with red hair, which she was. Her hair was the color of fire. Vicki had hair that was too hot; Roxanne had hair that was colored after a cooling fire; Lily had hair the color of a fire in full blaze. Her eyes were green like her father's and grandmother's. She was short too but thin. Her skin was tanned from being in the sun too often while she watched quidditch teams. Lily was a sports writer for the wizarding world's second most famous newspaper.

Teddy sat on the couch wondering where in life he had gone wrong. Victoire was draped across the arm of her fiance; Molly scowled from the corner; Lucy giggled in the ear of her latest boyfriend; Roxanne sat adjacent to him in a bright green, sleeveless dress that reached her knees. The green shoes she wore had a bright emerald on the top of them. Her eyes were on him, and she could do nothing but smile when she caught him staring at her legs. She moved and her dress rose. Teddy blinked to try and cover the fact that he was going to die from embarrassment.

Lily handed him a glass of something cool, red and strong before she sat on the couch beside him. Roxanne tapped her knee with her index fingers and innocently ran her tongue over her plump, red colored lips. Rose strolled through the room with her new husband hot on her heels. Teddy tried to relax but Roxanne moved again and her dress seemed to tighten around her breasts. He looked at the floor and took a gulp of his drink.

"Teddy. Did you hear me?" Lily gave him a beautiful smile.

"What did you say?" Teddy gazed at her but couldn't keep himself from glancing across the room when Roxanne stood.

Lily sighed. "Are you going to follow her?" She pressed her lips together and clasped her hands. "You've been watching her all day. I saw you trying to talk to her earlier. Really, she may seem plain next to Victoire and Lucy, but she is beautiful."

"That sounds really shallow, Lily." Teddy frowned.

"Don't you want her? I can see it all over your face. Like a dog looking for a bitch in heat." Lily tossed her hair over her shoulder and leaned towards him. "You've already had her."

Teddy placed his drink on the table and made his way to the front door. Lily was right behind him and walking quickly in the tall heels she wore. Her red hair bounced out around her as she speeded up to catch him. "Why are you running? You come and visit me and give me advice and go get drinks with me, but you fuck my cousin. Am I not good enough for you?"

"You're like my little sister."

"Is that all you can say? I'm like a sister. You can't see me as a woman?" Lily frowned.

"Where is this coming from?"

"This is coming from me!" Lily stopped walking and looked at him as if he was the biggest idiot alive. "Lily! The woman that worships the ground you walk on. The woman that wanted you to end up with Victoire because at least then I'd have a chance later. But really. Who can compete with Roxanne? She's the smartest witch in our family of our generation."

"What is the point of this?"

"You don't see me." The muscle in her neck ticked.

"I can't see you, Lily." Teddy sighed.

"Well, you can be my first, too, and that will make me about even with Roxie, right?"

"No. Merlin, no! What is wrong with you?" Teddy covered his face with his hands. This wasn't the Lily he knew. This woman was completely out of character. "You're eighteen years old."

"Wasn't Roxanne seventeen?" Lily smiled at him and crossed her arms over her chest. "You will do it."

His mind was going in several different directions at once. What the hell had he missed during the past five or six years of his life? He though he'd kept Lily at a safe enough distance to keep her from developing feelings like that. Teddy covered his mouth with his hand and squatted so that he could press his forehead against his knees. He shook his head as he looked up at her. "I can't."

"You will or I will tell everyone, but you've probably already fucked Lucy and Dominique, right?"

His mouth fell open. "I would never!"

"Of course not. They're not as beautiful as Roxanne. Stand up, Teddy, you're starting to disgust me." Lily cleared her throat. Raking her fingers through her hair, she gave him another brilliant smile. "What do you say?"

"He says no." Roxanne stood a few feet away from them with one hand on her hip and the green pump on her right foot tapping. She strolled towards them and gave her cousin a rather pointed look. "Dear, Lily, whatever has gotten into you?" Roxanne smirked and asked, "or should I say haven't gotten into you?"

"Well, Roxanne, some of us aren't as complacent and confident as you."

"Oh, Merlin, Lily. Stop it with the self righteous bullshit. You haven't been a virgin since you were fifteen. What's the point of all of this? Do you even want Teddy?" Roxanne stopped a foot away from her cousin.

"It would make my parents happy." Lily smiled. "Plus, I'll succeed where every other Weasley female failed."

Roxanne looked over her shoulder. The diamond earring she wore shimmered in the light underneath the lamp post. She shrugged. "You can have him."

"What?" Teddy stood angrily. "Roxanne, what the hell?"

She sighed. "I've been waiting on Theodore Remus Lupin for the past seven years of my life. I'm a realist. If it hasn't happened now, it never will. So, by all means, have your way with him."

"You've been waiting for me?" Teddy stood and stared at her. "Why didn't you say anything?"

"I can't always be the person pursuing, Teddy." Roxanne stared at him. "Be a man!"

Even Lily had to take a step back and look at her cousin. Teddy moved forward slowly with his hand slowly rising. His fingers touched her lips before he grabbed the back of her head and kissed her passionately. He pressed his forehead against hers. "You were lying each time you said you were dating someone knew, even when you knew it hurt me to hear it."

"I thought it would make you act." Roxanne laughed and planted a gentle kiss on his lips.

Lily cleared her throat. "I guess this means I'm out of luck."

Roxanne nodded. "Pretty much, but you're only eighteen. You'll find someone."

"But he won't be Teddy." Lily pouted.

"No, he won't." Roxanne glared at her cousin before grabbing Teddy's silver tie and pulling him behind her. They had a Christmas party to attend.


End file.
